


Домашний питомец

by White_Kou



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, Other, Sexual Content, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили</p>
            </blockquote>





	Домашний питомец

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012  
> Бета: Trishka

— У каждого уважающего себя Aen Seidhe должен быть домашний питомец! — провозгласил Йорвет и громко икнул. — Ведь если не мы, то кто сможет приручить зубастых зверушек, заброшенных сюда Сопряжением Сфер?

Скоя’таэли согласно зашумели — начальник всегда прав. А когда начальник пьян — он прав дважды. Главное, чтобы водка не была палёная.

— Вот у меня, к примеру, — Йорвет обвел мутным взглядом свой, уже здорово поддатый, отряд, — зверушка на паучьих ножках охраняет вход в пещеру, где…

— … не было и не будет халявной жратвы, — буркнул эльф, сидящий по правую руку от Седрика.   
Йорвет — а он славился отличным слухом и скверным характером — швырнул в говорившего кубком, из которого пил.

Глухо бумкнуло и охнуло.

Удовлетворённо кивнув, Йорвет продолжил:

— … где у нас находится заначка с оружием.

Скоя’таэли восхищенно притихли. Наигранно, конечно. Все давно знали, где находится йорветова пещера, что в ней лежит и кто её охраняет.

— Наши собратья по несчастью! — Красивый голос сорвался от преизбытка эмоций. — Они заперты в этом мире подобно нам. И подобно нам их сгоняют с обжитых мест и всячески пытаются истребить. Проклятые d’hoine!

Седрик поморщился, когда Йорвет снял с головы платок и шумно в него высморкался. В танцующем свете пламени обожженная морда атамана выглядела особенно пугающе.

— Мы не позволим истребить редкие виды, которые существовали задолго до появления d’hoine!

Скоя ’таэли подняли тост. Седрик кисло посмотрел на происходящий бедлам: им после попойки отсыпаться, а ему на посту стоять. Много не выпьешь. А на трезвую голову речи Йорвета воспринимались с гораздо меньшим энтузиазмом.

— Вот у тебя, к примеру, — тот, как на зло, обратил свой глаз в сторону Седрика, — есть домашний питомец?

В наступившей тишине радостно пищали комары. Скоя’таэли смотрели на Седрика, ожидая ответа.

«Радуются, сволочи, что мне отдуваться», - зло подумал тот и, закусив губу, кивнул. Расстраивать пьяного атамана совсем не хотелось.

 

— A d’yeabl aep arse! Чтоб я еще раз согласился с этой bloede arse! Да пусть у меня лучше язык отсохнет! — Он продирался сквозь высокие заросли. — Проверит же, yghern обдолбанный! Да   
чтоб тебя!

Злой охотник — плохой охотник. Сухие ветки трещали под ногами, одежда то и дело цеплялась за колючки кустов. Седрик отчаянно хотел приложить себя по голове и проснуться с огромным провалом в памяти. Может, хотя бы тогда Йорвет от него отстанет?

— Чтоб ты отравился! — в сердцах выдохнул он. Йорвет, старый хрен, пить умел: на утро мог дословно пересказать все события предыдущего вечера. Хваленая эльфская память. — Хорошо же людям, к старости ни зубов, ни памяти. Безобидные становятся, обнять и плакать.

Седрик понимал, что выдаёт себя голосом. Будь в лесу люди или твари пострашнее, у него могли быть неприятности. Утешало лишь то, что в такие дебри люди не забирались, а твари…

— Пристрелю пару арханидов, скажу, отбились от рук, детки. Ой, фу!

Сапоги завязли в какой-то мутной, остро пахнущей жиже. Пахло… цветами. Поводив носом, Седрик, с присущим любому охотнику любопытством, пошел на поиски источника аромата. Им оказался странного вида цветок... Или осьминог? Небольшой, едва доходящий до колена, здорового светло-зелёного цвета молодой травы.

Седрик осторожно подошёл с подветренной стороны: кто знает, что это за чудо природы и на что оно способно. Чудо природы ощутило стелящимися по земле отростками движение окружающей его жижи и рвануло в сторону крадущегося эльфа.

Тот вскрикнул, взмахнул руками и покачнулся, когда зеленое нечто облепило лепестками его сапог. Но есть, вроде бы, не собиралось.

Седрик подозрительно принюхался. Пахло действительно очень приятно.

— Откуда ж ты такой взялся? — задумчиво пробормотал он, разглядывая непонятное создание.

— Бр-бр-бр, — ответил ему «цветочек», любовно обнимая ногу и перебираясь повыше. А потом резко выбросил один из своих отростков, прямо в воздухе ловя муху. Высунувшееся из бутона рыльце довольно зачавкало.

Седрик смахнул слезу умиления.

Домом для новообретённого питомца стала пещера в окрестностях Флотзама. Седрик любовно назвал его Кейраном и приходил всякий раз, когда выдавалась свободная от разбоя и охоты минутка.

— Вот подрастёшь немного, и покажу тебя Йорвету, — обещал он, нежно поглаживая скользкие от остропахнущего секрета лепестки. 

Кейран урчал доброжелательно и, кажется, удовлетворённо. В опытных руках Седрика странного вида существо начало стремительно расти и развиваться — вскоре его отростки-стебли удлинились, стали больше походить на щупальца и достигали метра полтора в длину.   
Большому Кейрану еды требовалось тоже больше. Не удовлетворяясь мухами и прочими насекомыми, он подолгу сидел в воде, поджидая неосторожную рыбу или сбивая мелких мимопролетающих птиц. Наблюдая за тем, как окрепший стебелек молниеносно взмывается в воздух, Седрик ощущал что-то вроде гордости: в конце концов, в лесу малышу Кейрану было не так уютно, как у реки. 

Единственным неприятным моментом была слизь, которую выделял питомец. От природы брезгливый и чистоплотный Седрик с трудом сдерживал дрожь отвращения, когда Кейран в порыве радости обнимал его своими щупальцами. Одежда отстирывалась плохо. Не обделенные обонянием скоя’таэли поначалу подозрительно принюхивались, пытаясь разузнать причину стойкого цветочного аромата. Но, каждый раз натыкаясь на угрюмое молчание, через некоторое время отстали. А что им жаловаться? Теперь Седрику даже не приходилось подходить к добыче с подветренной стороны: животные не чувствовали его запаха, а, значит, дичи стало вдвое больше. Сытые скоя’таэли — довольные скоя’таэли.

— И все равно мне не хочется тебя им показывать, — печально вздохнул Седрик, почесывая Кейрана под щупальцем. — У Йорвета вон Арахас — настоящий монстр. Можно заманить к нему любого d’hoine. Сожрёт и не подавится. А ты маленький совсем.

Кейран ухватил его за руку цветком, который с каждой их встречей все больше напоминал рот. Вон и мелкие зубки по краям выросли.

— Может, когда чуть побольше станешь…

Кейран заворчал, сильнее стискивая щупальца. Иногда Седрику казалось, что приручённый монстрик все понимает. Только сказать не может. Он улыбнулся и погладил бутон. Оказалось, что заботиться о ком-то — это действительно приятно. Может, Йорвет был прав.

 

В том, что Кейран понимает речь, Седрик смог вскоре убедиться. После двухнедельного отсутствия из-за разборок с карательными отрядами d’hoine он не смог навещать своего подопечного. А когда пришел в пещеру — обмер. Кейран вырос до размеров взрослого мужчины, а его щупальца удлинились настолько, что их кончики выглядывали из пещеры, вокруг которой валялись косточки обглоданных животных.

— Ты вырос! — воскликнул Седрик, не узнавая в этом создании свой любимый липкий цветочек.

Кейран зашуршал, разворачивая к нему свою пасть.

Седрик сморгнул. Инстинкт самосохранения подсказывал ему выпустить в этот темный, окруженный зубами, провал колчан стрел. Горящих, желательно. 

Длинное щупальце поднялось, аккуратно обхватив его вокруг талии.

Можно было выдохнуть. Все в порядке.

— И поменял цвет, — заметил эльф, подходя ближе. 

Тяжёлый бутон Кейрана из светло-зеленым стал красным. И пах он теперь… менее приятно. 

— Может, тебе пора подыскать пару? Кейрана-девочку? — спросил Седрик, считающий себя знатоком в вопросах дикой природы. — Или ты само… опыляющийся.

Гладить украшенную несколькими рядами острых зубов пасть было не очень приятно. А ещё у Кейрана изо рта воняло непереваренной пищей.

Седрик сглотнул и отвернулся, отфыкиваясь. Разговор с домашним питомцем не клеился. Кейран явно недавно поел, а после еды он мог подолгу находиться в одном положении, лениво шевеля щупальцами.

— Ну, я, может, позже зайду. Как ты насчет смотрин? Йорвет будет рад. — Седрик направился к выходу, уже представляя, как подскочит его авторитет в глазах собратьев по банде. — Отпустишь меня? — Он погладил Кейрана по щупальцу.

По тому прошла крупная дрожь. А в следующий момент Седрик уже висел головой вниз.

— Я не очень хочу играть сейчас.

Кейран поднес его ко рту. Перед глазами клацнули зубы.

Решив, что думать и страдать он будет потом, Седрик извернулся, выхватывая кинжал из голенища. Не облизывать же его Кейран, в конце концов, собрался. А становиться едой для приручённого монстра ой как не хотелось.

Кейран взвизгнул, ощутив резко сменившееся настроение хозяина, и встряхнул его. А потом в дело вмешались остальные щупальца.

Седрик дёргался, погано ругаясь и пытаясь увернуться от опутывающих липких стеблей, которые лезли под рубаху, срывали с него сапоги и буквально сочились приторно пахнущей слизью.

— Какого d’yeabl aep arse ты вытворяешь! — возмутился он, но тут же забулькал, гневно вытаращив глаза — Кейран засунул одно из щупалец ему в рот.

«Надо было удавить еще в детстве», — пронеслась в голове мысль, а потом Седрик содрогнулся в рвотном спазме — щупальце добралось до нёба.

Живот царапнуло что-то острое. Оказалось, за время отсутствия хозяина Кейран успел отрастить себе присоски. Обнаженную кожу жгло и щипало. 

Седрик засучил ногами, когда кончики щупалец забрались ему за пояс. 

«Твою ж через колено», — мысленно выругался он, глядя, как скользкий от слизи отросток гладит в паху, теребя вялый член и яички. Кажется, Кейран воспринимал своего хозяина не совсем как хозяина, а скорее как…

Седрик глухо застонал, закатив глаза. Кажется, в слизи Кейрана были афродизиаки — красные следы, оставленные присосками стали чрезвычайно чувствительными, а член встал, сдавшись на милость старательным щупальцам.

Кончик стебля во рту шевелился, потираясь о язык в каком-то извращенном подобии поцелуя. А еще он был очень… вкусным. Седрик вздохнул и обхватил его губами, лизнул языком в ответ.

Кейран низко и как-то томно забурчал. И перешел к более решительным действиям.  
Седрик извивался в воздухе, постанывая и подставляясь под медленные движения щупальца на члене, запрокидывая голову и тяжело сглатывая, когда кончик скользкого от слизи отростка поглаживал щель на головке. И только вздохнул, смиряясь с неизбежным, когда ощутил проникновение в задницу.

Нужно отдать должное Кейрану, засунуть всё и сразу он не пытался. Наоборот, оказалось, что кончики стеблей его наиболее чувствительное место. Стоило немного сжать зубы, как по цветку проходила дрожь, а из глубин бутона раздавалось удовлетворенное рычание.

Седрик скосил глаза на отросток, ласкающий его член, и не выдержал, кончив прямо в темноту зубастого рта Кейрана. Тот мощно вздрогнул, на секунду сжав своего хозяина до хруста, а потом расслабился, аккуратно опустив его на пол пещеры.

— Покажу Йорвету, однозначно, — прошептал непослушными губами Седрик, чувствуя, как закрываются глаза. — Чтобы больше не предлагал всякую хрень, сука одноглазая.

Эпилог  
Жители деревушки, притулившейся под стенами Флотзама, с уважением приняли эльфа, пожелавшего поселиться вместе с людьми. Никто не расспрашивал его о прошлом — мало ли за кем какие грешки водятся. Эльф был прекрасным охотником, занимался изготовлением ловушек и противоядий. И отваживал монстра, поселившегося в заводи неподалеку от города. 

Одним словом, Aen Seidhe —мудрый, понимающий, знающий секреты леса и спасающий жизни неосторожных деревенских остолопов. А когда монстр вымахал до необъятных размеров и начал умыкать с пристани людей, ломать корабли и безобразничать, в Флотзам пришел ведьмак.

— Обратитесь к Седрику, нашему охотнику. Он всё знает про Кейрана, — без колебаний ответил местный голова беловолосому охотнику за чудовищами, когда тот попросил помощи у местных.

— Я слышал, что ты все знаешь о поселившемся здесь чудовище, — сказал ведьмак. — О Кейране. И поможешь мне его убить.

— Знаю, — ответил Седрик, отводя глаза. Ведьмак, с его нечеловеческим зрением наверняка заметил горящие румянцем щеки. — Он был таким безобидным. Пока не вырос…


End file.
